Immortal
by Billy Rose
Summary: Alice is immortal. Songficdrabble moviefic. Spoilers for the end of Resident Evil Apocalypse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them. I also don't own the song Immortal (really good song, btw), it belongs to Adema.

Summary: Alice is immortal.

A/N: Just a spur of the moment songfic. **SPOILERS** for the end of Resident Evil: Apocalypse, if you haven't seen it that is. Also, thank you to XMaster and Hattori Hanzo for reading this over to make sure it makes sense for me. : )

-

"Fight him."

Her eyes darted around as though in thought before Alice looked up at him with her piercing aqua eyes.

_I know who you are_

"No," she said as if it were the most obvious decision to make.

"Fight them or they die," he said, in a matter-of-fact fashion.

_The leader of lost souls_

Her eyebrows lifted as she made her bluff, "What makes you think I care?"

He made a motion as if to say through body language, 'Fair enough.' She was shocked when he simply turned and fired a single round into the - now - late Dr. Ashford, her mouth moving with silent gasps of surprise. Her mind was still reeling as Angela screamed for her fallen father and Alice could feel herself begin to shake.

"He was a valuable asset to the corporation - I don't even care about these people!"

Alice's eyes zeroed in on Jill and when they met, the brunette's were shining with unshed tears of betrayal and slight fear. Next she swept to Carlos and his were just the same, only more angry with Alice - as if he was the only one that had actually fallen for the bluff Cain sidestepped. LJ was watching Dr. Ashford warily while Angela tried unsuccessfully to coax him back.

Angela's tear stained face made up her mind for her and she nodded - slightly, shakily - and Cain nodded in return.

"Begin."

Jill and the others watched in amazement as this slip of a girl - this extraordinary woman - began to duke it out with Frankenstein himself. The creature was massive and every time its hideously huge fist slammed into Alice Jill thought the girl might break. But she didn't.

_You can't kill me-_

Some part of Jill knew that after everything she'd seen the other woman do that day, this **thing** would be her undoing. It just didn't fit into her idea of Alice - strong, graceful, and unstoppable. Jill once again thanked her lucky stars Alice was on their side before tuning back into the battle.

_I'm Immortal_

There was the sound of wrenching metal as the thing actually bent and **snapped** a hunk of metal from a bar. Alice ducked, dodged and blocked against the bar but she had no defense when he grabbed her and flung her to the ground.

_I'm not afraid to die,_

Her heart lurched as she saw the blonde had no way of escaping what would surely be the final blow that beast delivered - apparently Cain saw it too. The man who - was as evil as the monster fighting Alice but wrapped in a nicer package - stepped coolly forward and threw two metal tonfa's to Alice before stepping back. Alice didn't even hesitate before she used them to block the killing blow and roll out of the way before the creature struck again.

They began to fight again in earnest, neither really gaining the upper hand until Alice got the weapon away from him. Alice saw her pause for a second before swinging around to deliver a massive kick to the beast's chest. Jill was intrigued as she swung back again and delivered yet another kick. It only took Jill a moment to realize the purpose of this - the beast had sealed it's own fate.

_My soul will travel on_

The moment the sharp edge pierced through the monster's chest Jill knew Alice had won the battle. Alice continued to beat on it but with less and less resolve. Jill's interest peaked when Alice stopped completely and stepped away from it.

Jill couldn't hear what they were saying, but she wanted to shout a warning when the monstrosity lurched off of the metal shaft.

_You can't kill me_

The ugly giant walked behind Alice to it's weapons and Jill had to restrain herself from running towards the woman. Two guards stood aside the blonde woman and Jill could see her eyes close in preparation for her fate.

Jill couldn't help think how wrong it was that such a magnificent woman would allow herself to die like this. The beast picked up it's gun and Jill tensed for the inevitable. Needless to say, she was quite surprised when the demon fired upon the soldiers next to Alice rather than the woman herself.

"What are you doing!" Cain shouted at it. Alice dove forward and Jill took it as a silent cue. She pause long enough to smirk as a single thought ran through her head - they weren't beat yet.

_I'm immortal._


End file.
